One shot: The Bet
by indigo-forever-in-the-night
Summary: Murphy bets Bellamy he can't make Clarke fall in love with him in a month. Based on a AU Tumblr post. (Tell me if I should continue. And feel free to send me other ideas for fics that I can write)


'Murphy bets Bellamy that he can't make Clarke fall in love with him in a month'

They'd been on the ground for a week. On the Ark, a week felt like a month – it was the same monotonous schedule day to night, as plain as the placid grey walls that had surrounded Bellamy. Here, on Earth, it was different, it was free.

Whatever the hell we want.

That's his motto, his new found moral code. To him it wasn't just about leading an easy life, or being able to so quickly manipulate the teens, it was a way for him to justify doing the things he did: for fun, for power, for pleasure.

And that's how it all began.

'You know Bellamy it's kinda a dick move to claim all the girls in this camp' Murphy said, whilst watching the others build the fence.

Bellamy only smirked until Miller added 'Yeah well I don't think he's thinking with much else, if you ask me' he laughed. Bellamy pushed him lightly and nodded with his head in the direction of the other delinquents hard at work, 'Get back to damn work Miller'

The camp was quite today, which unnerved Bellamy but he was taking each moment of peace with equal thanks. Fortunately that meant there weren't too many injuries but unfortunately it also meant he couldn't keep the princess in her tower.

He saw Clarke coming towards him from the dropship and exhaled resignedly.

'Clarke's looking a little bored, hey Bellamy?' Murphy laughed whilst sharpening his penknife and continued 'Perhaps she needs some entertainment'. Bellamy didn't look at Murphy as he sniggered behind him and instead crossed over his arms and raised his head as Clarke approached.

'I know that you don't want to hear this-' she began.

'Then whatever it is, don't say it'

She returned his statement with a glare as cold as ice and shook her head as she went on.

'Bellamy, you do realise that if you want to lead this bunch of kids then that's what you have to do. Leading involves actually doing something other than possibly impregnating 20 girls, you can't just sit on your ass.'

He loved how she always gave him a way to tease her – it's as if she wanted him to.

'You were thinking about my ass princess?'

She growled quietly and leaned in as she whispered 'You never should have come here. We'll all die and it'll be your fault, I promise you that Bellamy'

'None of us should be here and we might die anyway. At least I'm having fun whilst I can'

'Well it's great for you but unfortunately that's obviously not the case for the other 100 people here. You see, they're the ones working and sweating for YOU yet you won't give them a break until its dark. And don't even get me started on the physical and mental decay that is triggered from over-work and exhaustion. Quick summary: all those girls who loudly moan your name won't be doing it out of pleasure'

She stormed away leaving a very angry and startled Bellamy.

She was kind of right in a way though – even if he'd never admit it out loud. He did need to up his leadership game and that probably meant giving them a break to earn their trust in-case the ever-knowing princess wanted to usurp his role.

Murphy broke him out of his thoughts saying 'Well at least I know there's one girl you could never get'

Oh he loved a challenge.

'What? Clarke? She's just like all the others underneath her snobby upper-class ways. Plus her and Spacewalker seem close already so her standards can't be too high.'

Murphy turned to Bellamy with a mischievous grin as a plan formed in his head.

'Fine let's put your 'skills'' he air-quoted 'to the test, eh?'

'And what do you mean by that? A competition?'

'I was thinking more along the lines of a bet'.

'I'm listening'

'I bet you can't make Clarke fall in love with you in a month. Say I win, I get your tent and I don't have to follow your orders anymore. You win and…well, I think you can guess just what you'd get with Clarke.'

He knew now Murphy wouldn't give it up or at least call him a coward so he accepted the terms and thus the bet began.


End file.
